


Who's the best?

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: M/M, they're gay and switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Saizo and Barst begin fighting because they want to know which of them is the bigger man, bigger in all senses.





	Who's the best?

**Author's Note:**

> This particular prompt came from my discord server where a friend was talking about how they seemed equally big, I cuoldn't see it and we all began talking about it. In the end, I decided to write this.

Luckily for them, almost every unit in the order of heroes had left for a big mission, leaving the two men alone to do what they wanted. After all, they didn’t want any interruptions from anybody, they had all the room for what they had planned.

And it was better that way.

Barst and Saizo were in the training ring just in the outer grounds of the Askran castle, both were in nothing but tight black boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Barst was used to show his bulging arms, and his clothes were tight so, there was no shame in only wearing one article of clothing. For Saizo, though, there was a little more issue since the ninja was used to wear clothing that allowed for more movement – being without the mask he wore every single day made him feel more discovered than anything – however, they didn’t need to wear anything else for what they were doing.

“I gotta say, you always looked like a mysterious fella with that mask and everything, but now that you’re like that…” Barst said with a happy smile, not trying to make the ninja angrier than he was even though his words sounded like so.

“Shut up. I’m only doing this to finish this once and for all.” He moved his neck in a circular motion, and his elbows to stretch his back.

Truth be told, the reason the two men were there was something simple but big at the same time. Days ago, the summoner had mentioned how they seemed a little equal in body size, complimenting both men’s biceps size, chest size, their thighs, their bodies altogether. While it didn’t seem appropriate for the summoner to have mentioned that, it had sparked a light in the two of them, and a rivalry that wouldn’t seem to end until they figured things out.

Who of the two had the better body?

“A little friendly competition didn’t hurt anybody, even though I can see how I’m winning this from here.” Barst stretched his arms, his bulging biceps pressing against his tight, big chest.

Saizo scoffed on his side, making a little smirk that wouldn’t have been seen if he had his mask on. “Heh, don’t kid yourself. You might have enough strength to chop wood, but not enough to take me down.”

That was enough seizing up from them, they rushed at each other while carefully trying to predict what the other would do and counter appropriately, only that Barst rushed in too soon and ended up being dodged and thrown by Saizo. As he fell, he grabbed Saizo’s arm, pulled and then pushed him, both men rolled through the ground before they stood up. “Nice start, I see what you mean now, but I’m not that slow!”

“But you are reckless.” Saizo and Barst tackled each other and remained there, fighting to see who would throw the other onto the ground. They were rooted, feet planted firmly on the floor as they tried to push the other. Unconsciously, they were holding hands, but such was a grip to overpower your enemy.

Each moment one of them tried to tumble their opponent down, the other quickly shifted their feet and regained their ground. They stayed battling against the other with no progress until Barst moved his foot in a way that allowed him to quickly slide behind Saizo and keep him in a lock.

Saizo’s body was pressing against Barst’s, his back touching the lumberjack’s big chest and rock-hard abs but he didn’t think of anything about it, he just needed to break from the lock.

He did what he could without injuring himself. Saizo pushed his hips backwards and fell down with Barst. His butt grazed magnificently on Barst’s dick, but he ignored that fact and rolled off the man, quickly trying to twist his legs to make him surrender.

Barst instead kicked, he didn’t think he would miss so he applied enough force and ended up rolling with the miss. His ass ended up smacking Saizo’s face but it also gave him the chance to try and suplex the ninja in an unorthodox way. As he grabbed his arms to pull him, he ended up with Saizo’s dick and balls pressing on his face. In the short moment that Saizo regained his balance though, he was able to wrap his legs around Barst’s face and pull him down with him as both fell.

Saizo rolled backwards and stood up, ready for his next attack, but Barst just laughed. “Hahah… fight’s over.”

Saizo couldn’t believe what he said. “No, it’s not. We still haven’t–”

“This was more interesting than I thought.” He said with closed eyes as he sat on the ground. “Way more interesting.”

“What are you talking about?” Saizo asked, taking small steps towards the blue-haired man.

“I’m saying.” He pointed in-between his legs, where his already noticeable bulge was starting to grow. “This made me realize. I don’t care about who’s bigger, I wanna know how getting with you is. I can see you have nice stamina and can endure a lot.” He winked and added a smile. “And I can also see that you’re a big guy as well.”

Saizo had to look away, but even so, the blush in his face was noticeable, as well as his bulge twitching too. “Hmph.” He stayed silent for a moment, then took another step closer. “I know my training should allow me to ignore these feelings, but some of your movements…” He quickly pulled Barst onto his feet and kissed him fully on the lips.

Everything had grown heated so quickly. Barst was squeezing handfuls of Saizo’s ass while he felt Barst’s big arms. At least on that, they were in an agreement, they wanted each other and they already had the other in their grasp.

Barst was about to lift Saizo, but the ninja stood his ground and remained there. It was still a fight for dominance.

Saizo’s hand sneakily moved down to Barst’s crotch and rubbed, quickly getting the already-hardening dick to be fully erect. One look and it told Saizo that he was going to have an amazing time. Barst’s dick was a nice size, long length and just the perfect amount of girth. However, with the black underwear, it looked humongous. Saizo stroked through the fabric, earning a moan from the lumberjack, who wanted to rip off both his and Saizo’s underwear.

As if reading his thoughts, Saizo ripped Barst’s underwear and his dick sprung free, hitting the ninja’s hip. He took a small step back before going onto his knees, immediately taking the big length in his hand. He jerked Barst off quickly, not wanting to wait another moment, he was horny and no doubt Barst was too. “Oh, fuck!” He wasn’t expecting to feel that rush, but he also was not expecting to get horny with Saizo.

And was Saizo making a good job… The speed of his hand and now Saizo’s mouth sucking on half his length was almost making him scream, which he allowed himself to do since there literally was no one to hear them.

Remembering that, Barst held Saizo’s face and began fucking his mouth widly. There were loud pops as his dick left the ninja’s mouth, and it brought him a nice, hot feeling whenever it slid inside and past the back of his throat.

“Goddamit, your mouth is so fucking hot. C’mere, I want you to take me now.” He lifted Saizo and kissed him once more before ripping Saizo’s underwear, revealing his equally huge cock. “Because this pole looks amazing.”

As Barst turned around, Saizo licked his fingers and proceeded to insert them, scissoring, stretching Barst, pointlessly trying to prepare him for his length, which was bigger than what he could do. “Nice ass.” Said Saizo, giving it a hard slap before pushing his dick inside, sheathing himself fully inside.

It was at that point that Barst released a long, lustful scream before he moved his hips to Saizo’s quick rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin was prominent, a chorus that joined their screams and heavy moans. Saizo was giving Barst one of the times of his life and he was not going to stop soon. His thrusts went harder and faster. Their bodies were starting to sweat and the ambient seemed to grow hotter by the second.

Saizo pulled Barst’s body to him, his arm wrapping around the perfect set of abs stretching by the position. “I’m gonna leave you walking funny.” Saizo whispered on Barst’s ear, giving it a nip on the earlobe. His other hand moved to pinch Barst’s nipple.

Saizo was getting close with how hot everything was, with how hard he was fucking Barst. His movements slowed down a bit, but gained more force. That was making Barst’s body sway deliciously, fitting with Saizo’s body like a piece of a puzzle. They moved together to the rhythm of their sex and pants, never stopping to rest or change positions. Saizo was pounding him good and his dick felt amazing as well. He backed up a bit and brought Barst’s body with him, with how much Saizo was arching, it almost looked like he was lifting the other man while he fucked him. His thrusts and his dick reaching places deep inside Barst told him so.

And he started cumming like that, as Barst wrapped his legs around Saizo’s thighs to hold himself, as his arms desperately tried to find Saizo’s sides and hang on, as he screamed while Saizo filled him with his cum. The sound of Saizo’s low grunts and moans were music to Barst’s ears. A song that he wished to last forever.

And his moment seemed to last for an eternity as both panted and remained there. Saizo put Barst on the ground and his legs almost gave out, but he was not done. “My turn now, big guy.” He looked at some crates and decided to sit there, his gorgeous dick pointing towards the man he was going to fuck in moments.

Saizo walked slowly towards him, his dick still rock-hard and dripping cum. He kissed Barst before sitting on his lap, slowly descending on Barst’s dick and fully impaling himself with it. The moan he released was filled with lust and wanton, and it was louder than anything he had heard from him before.

Just as when they started, they began fucking hard and wild, with Saizo bouncing like crazy on the other man’s dick. He had to grip Barst’s shoulders hard so he wouldn’t jump far away. The strength with which Barst’s dick was rubbing on Saizo’s sweet spot was making both men crazy, and if they had been screaming before, they were shouting like hell in that moment. “Fuck!” Barst exclaimed, throwing his head backward. “You feel so good around me.” His moans had turned into sexy growls as he stroked Saizo’s thick thighs.

Sweat coated both bodies entirely, they glistened gloriously under the sun as they kept fucking. Moans, grunts, wet noises and skin slapping were the only sounds at that moment and neither of the two cared. Secretly, ever since they begun fighting they had been attracted to the other’s body and now that they had the chance to ravage the other, nothing was gonna stop them.

The crate squeaked and moved wildly but that was the least of their worries. An intense heat was pooling in Barst’s stomach, as well as in Saizo even though he had already came. The friction on his sweet spot had made him rock-hard and leaking pre-cum once more.

Barst pulled Saizo to kiss him, his body vibrating to the rhythm of his fast and wild thrusts. Their breaths were extremely hitched and both were growing more desperate as they were nearing their orgasms. Barst changed his movements and gently moved Saizo front and back. The slow yet pleasuring pace was sending powerful waves on their bodies, waves that left them releasing throaty moans and made their bodies move with the flow.

Then, with a scream that was muffled by Saizo’s mouth on his, Barst exploded inside Saizo, filling him with his hot, huge load. He remained in place, holding Saizo’s body close to his as his dick continued twitching and shooting strings of white. Saizo could only moan, his hands roaming through Barst’s slick, wet hair from his sweat as he shot his own load and splattered both of the bodies.

It took a long moment for any of them to move from their spot. Their orgasms were so powerful it left them paralized on the spot.

It wasn’t until yet another moment when Barst laughed. “Hah, that was way more interesting than that silly fight.” He looked up.

Saizo’s eyes met his and scanned his face, he was panting and sweaty, some strands of hair were plastered on his forehead. He looked extremely hot, a different view what the lumberjack usually looked like. “You liked it? We just learned I’m better at sex than you.” He slowly stepped up, cum immediately running through his thigh, just as his was running through Barst’s.

“Oh, no way. I’m definitely better than you, just look at you! You can barely stand.”

“Hmm… I can definitely remember how you were impaled on my dick just a while ago.”

“And do you remember how you were in mine just some seconds ago?” Barst snickered.

“Yeah… try to stand right now and I’ll fuck you harder than last time.”

Barst could only look at Saizo, he was right though, his legs were more than weak after everything. “Pass, but come here and I’ll kiss you, maybe even have you bent over me.”

It was going to be yet another fight with these two.


End file.
